Dark Harry
by TheApathyImp
Summary: Harry's evil, Draco's sexy. It's just one of those things. Rated M for profanity and sexual situations.


What if Harry had turned out not to be The Chosen One but instead The Dark One? Perhaps the author's brain was twisted and warped but he found that he was suddenly struck with great inspiration at the hand of Darkeness.

* * *

><p>Sitting up in bed suddenly Harry smiled to himself as he came to the realization that he need not be the world's puppet. <em>I'm my own person; that stupid prophecy only states that if Voldemort is to die I have to do it, but what if I don't want Voldemort to die?<em> Harry cast_ tempus_ and smiled when the time was revealed to be 2:25 in the morning.

"Perfect." He breathed to himself as he slipped out of bed and, as quietly as he could, gathered his Invisibility Cloak and the Marauders' Map. Once outside of the portrait hole he produced the map and spoke the secret phrase. "Looks like I'm headed to the Slytherin Common Room." Harry couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he set off toward the Grand Staircase.

Only a few minutes later he came upon the wall he knew hid the room and looked to the map for guidance. Never one to let its owner down the map revealed a small speech bubble containing the words "_glacies procer"_.

Harry chuckled once again and cleared the Map before repeating the words to the snake fixture on the wall. _Ah the Ice Prince himself must set the password._ Stepping through the portal Harry smirked and wandered slowly up behind the blonde occupant of the room, noting idly that the other teen was studying, based on the thick looking tome and rather impressive length of parchment trailing off the backside of the desk.

He contented himself to watching the other teen work for a few long moments until,

"I know you're there Potter." Draco's voice, though quiet, sliced through the silence like a highly sharpened sword through flesh. "If you're going to stand there and watch me work all night, at least be subtle about it."

Harry sighed in defeat and let the Cloak slip off. "How did you know it was me?"

Mentally noting how odd it was that the two of them were having a rather civil conversation Draco smirked at the parchment he was still writing on. "Your breathing has a very specific sound and the Cloak rustles just enough when you walk that I can hear it."

"I'd comment on how you knowing what my breathing sounds like is creepy but I know the sound of your footsteps so I suppose it's moot… however, my Cloak does _not_ rustle." Harry couldn't help the smile that had made its way onto his face as he leaned over to read the essay in front of the other teen.

Draco sighed and leaned back into a more comfortable position. "Perhaps not to a normal person, but my hearing is rather above par."

"Hmm, must be the Vampire in you." Harry mused, eyes flying over the parchment as he spoke absentmindedly.

"I suppose so…" Draco trailed off, too late realizing he had just revealed one of the most closely guarded secrets of the Malfoy line to Harry fucking Potter of all people.

"This is pretty in depth analysis for a Potions essay Draco." Harry smiled at the other teen and turned his head to face him. "Impressively so in fact."

"I completely agree Mr. Potter." Both of the teens paled slightly and turned to face the newcomer.

"Oh, g-good evening Professor Snape." Harry tried to keep the fear out of his expression and forced a small smile.

Ignoring the dark-haired boy, Snape swept over and picked up the parchment, replacing it only after having read the entirety of the document. "He is correct Draco, this is an impressive essay. However, that does not excuse the fact that both of you are out of bed after hours, or for that matter your foray into this _strictly _Slytherin area Mr. Potter."

"Sev- Professor Snape, I let him in… he expressed a desire to move past our previous differences and get to know me better." Draco lied perfectly and the older Slytherin sighed.

"Well alright, but if you two aren't in bed by the time I get back from my rounds I will personally ensure your punishment, understood?"

The two teens nodded and watched as the Half-Blood Prince swept out of the room in his usual manner.

Once he was gone Harry sighed in relief and smiled thankfully at the blonde. "Thank you… I know this is odd, but I find myself drawn to you in so many ways I can barely think straight."

"I noticed… it's rather mutual actually, why do you think I try so hard to get your attention?"

"I always thought your daddy told you to ridicule me…" Harry quirked an eyebrow and smiled vaguely.

"That's not without merit, but most of my effort is of my own fruition." Draco smiled back softly and rose to his feet. "Here, come sit down." Moving over to one of the leather couches he smiled and motioned for the brunette to sit next to him.

Harry's smile widened as he sat down with the blonde. "You know, what you said about getting to know you isn't untrue. I do want that… but I came here tonight for another reason."

If the blonde was surprised he hid it completely. "Oh?" Draco's voice held just a touch of curiosity on top of his usual drawl.

"Yes, I uh… have been thinking a lot and find I have no real desire to fight and kill Lord Voldemort… I actually would rather us survive exclusively, but I know that is impossible, so I thought about it some more and have found a way I think we can compromise."

Draco's eyebrow arched but he remained silent, so the brunette went on. "I want to become a non-threat to the Dark Lord…" Harry was skirting the subject purposely, hoping that Draco would finish the thought for him.

"And so you've decided to come to the Ice Prince and ask to join him?"

"Something like that… I think I'm valuable enough that he would allow me to join him as if not an equal at least a general."

"Harry, the Dark Lord does not have generals."

"Oh, I know, but I feel he might make an exception for me."

Draco shook his head in slight disbelief that this was "the great Savior" of the Wizarding World and looked at the teen in a new light.

After a few minutes of pleasant silence Harry looked into the blonde's slate eyes and asked quietly. "Are you Marked?"

Draco couldn't say he hadn't expected the question and merely pushed the loose sleeve of his shirt up, revealing the Dark Mark of Lord Voldemort with little care. "Daddy took me to join him this summer. It hurt less than I expected it to actually." His voice held just a touch of sarcasm.

The brunette hummed quietly and stared at the slithering snake of the mark. "Do you think I could talk to him through it?"

"Considering you both speak parseltongue, probably, if not directly I bet it could get a message to him…" Draco trailed off and looked up from his Mark into the deep emerald orbs of his companion. "But let's leave that for later, yeah?" the blonde's voice was almost silent but Harry heard loud and clear what was said.

"Yeah." The brunette breathlessly whispered as they both moved forward at the same time. "Let's." the word came out as nothing more than a whisper and milliseconds later, their lips were touching.

A surge of power traveled through the two teens at the touch and Harry sat back a moment later. "Wow."

"Yeah… wow…" Draco was equally speechless and looked away to stare at the barely glowing embers.

Harry's eyes held a different luminescence than they had a moment ago and as he followed Draco's gaze a thought occurred to him. "Draco, I'm going to try something… just fair warning okay?"

"O-okay…" Draco found that his defenses were completely down and he had never felt better.

Harry smiled sensing the blonde's thoughts and looked back to the fireplace. After a moment of concentration the flames leapt up and a pleasantly crackling fire took the place of the dying embers.

"Whoa… that was impressive." Draco's eye traveled to the desk where Harry's wand sat with the now abandoned essay.

"_Vous mettez en évidence beaucoup de choses dans moi, mon prince de glace._" Harry smiled as the foreign language slid easily off his tongue.

"_Le sentiment est mutuel, seigneur du feu._" Replied the blonde smiling. "I didn't know you spoke French."

"I didn't either…" Harry smiled back and once again leaned in to kiss the other teen.

Smiling, Draco pulled back a few moments later and took the brunette's hand in his own. "If someone had told me I'd be kissing Harry Potter and smiling like an idiot at…" Draco trailed off for a moment and cast a quick _tempus_ spell, "3:20 in the morning, I would have punched them in the face, but this is absolutely more amazing than I could have imagined."

"Glad we agree on that, now about Voldemort… what do you think he will do when I, ah, present myself to him?" Harry quirked an eyebrow at the blonde and smirked when the other teen sighed slightly and shook his head.

"I've no clue, but let's hope it's not as violent as some of his past reactions."

"Amen to that…" Harry smiled in an uncharacteristically mischievous way and pulled the blonde to his feet.

"Let's go do something ridiculous."

"Like what?"

The brunette smiled as he thought for a moment and then leaned close to the other teen's ear. "Let's go fuck on the astronomy tower." Before waiting for an answer Harry swept over to his Cloak and turned toward the door, pausing near it when he realized he was not being followed. "Draco?"

"I… Harry I'm all for sexual exploration, but, do you think maybe we could just take this kinda slow? There's a whole lot for me to take in right now and I really would like some time before we get in bed with each other…"

In the brunette's current mindset, if anyone else had refused his sexual desires, they would have been cursed into oblivion but it really was a testament to the care he had developed for the blonde that he nodded firmly and said, "take as long as you need, I'm ready when you are."

The smile that graced Draco's features was a genuine one and he walked over to hug the other teen.

"Thank you." He whispered as he pulled back, only to tense as he heard the sound of a door closing and footsteps approaching.

Turning to the other teen to warn him, he found only empty air and smiled to himself. _That Cloak will certainly be useful._

"Draco?" A voice the blonde recognized as belonging to Blaise Zabini questioned quietly from the doorway.

"Yes Blaise, it's me." Draco turned and walked over to the dark teen, noticing with amusement his lack of clothing other than a pair of violet boxers along with his obvious erection.

"What're you still doing up?" Blaise questioned as he rubbed sleep from his eyes.

"I was working on Professor Snape's essay. Beside, you know I don't sleep all that much."

"Yeah…" The darker of the two was still mostly asleep and blissfully unaware of the state of his lower regions. "I just thought I heard voices."

"It was probably me reading to myself, I proofread out loud to make sure I haven't made any mistakes." Draco silently thanked whatever force it was that made the other teen nod without further question.

"Oh. Well try to keep it down okay? Some of us actually need to sleep." Blaise turned away and started to head back to his room.

"I'll do my best, and, ah, Blaise?" The other teen stopped and looked at him blearily. "You might want to take care of that little, or should I say, big problem you've got in your pants."

He noticed with slight satisfaction as the other teen faltered slightly and nodded. "Thanks Dray."

After Blaise shuffled off to bed Harry threw the cloak off and wrapped his arms around the blonde. "Never would've pegged Blaise as a purple kind of guy."

"Yeah, well I wouldn't have pegged him for a gay kind of guy, but he is so," Draco shrugged and turned to Harry. "You need to go to bed Potter, if the Gryffindors wake up and you're not there it will raise a load of unwanted questions… besides, if Severus finds that you're still here he might just murder you."

Harry sighed and nodded slightly, "you're right of course… I'll see you in class then. We'll talk more tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah, but not in front of the others… maybe we can go see the Dark Lord on the next Hogsmeade trip on Saturday."

"Makes sense to me… I'll miss you." Harry smiled in a dorky way and kissed the other teen one more time for good measure.

"And I shall miss you, but go." Draco quite literally shoved the other teen out of the room hoping that no one was on the other side of the door.

Thankfully Harry had the sense to sweep the Cloak back on as he turned around to head back to the tower, on the way he passed by Snape and smirked to himself a bit.

"Wipe that look off your face Potter, and it would be best if you were to learn to walk silently." Snape continued on his way unfaltering, only allowing a small smile to grace his features as the dark haired teen stumbled just slightly.

"Goodnight Severus." Receiving no answer Harry shrugged slightly and moved on, skirting all of the other teachers on patrol and thanking the gods that Peeves was not out that night.

"_Leo virtus_" the Fat Lady barely woke, as she swung open to permit him entrance to the common room.

Finally Harry was back in bed, but he was restless for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>The next morning found the Gryffindor in rather high spirits as he walked to potions, partially because he could see Draco again and partially because that meant he was that much closer to the weekend.<p>

However whistling as he walked was a bit much, as Hermione looked at him oddly and asked after his health.

"I'm fine 'Mione, today is just a really nice day." He shrugged, glad that it was bright and sunshiny outside on that particular Friday.

Upon arriving to the room, however, his spirits fell when he noticed the lack of a certain blonde.

_Where is he? _Harry sighed inwardly as he moved off toward his seat.

"What was that mate?" Ron asked as he set his own bag down and walked a few paces away to talk to Harry.

Harry tensed very slightly and looked away from his friend's gaze. Using his cauldron as an excuse not to respond for a moment. "Nothing, I was just surprised that Malfoy isn't around…."

"Huh. The slimy git must have finally gotten Marked." Ron's animosity was evident, and Harry had to bite back a retort.

"Must have." He couldn't bring himself to say anything more and sat down at his bench, for once thanking his lucky stars that Severus has decided to assign the seats for this year's potions class.

Ron shrugged and sat down himself, a few seats away.

At that moment the door to the room banged against the wall and the slight chatter around the room fell silent. As Snape swept up to his desk he shot the students overall a glare, not even sparing his favorite Slytherins, though his eyes lingered slightly on Harry, who practically begged for an answer to Draco's whereabouts with his own eyes.

"Today we will be finishing up the clairvoyance potions you started brewing last month, get with your bench partners and go find your draughts, if anyone melts _anything_ they will be promptly sent to the headmaster, and if I have my way, expelled." After Snape finished, he fixed Neville with an even more intense glare, who gulped loudly.

Twenty minutes had passed and Harry was just finishing up the potion with his partner (a Slytherin by the name of Darren) when he heard the door open and close. Turning, his eyes met slate ones, and though on the outside Draco seem composed, it was obvious to Harry (and he assumed Severus as well) that Draco was not nearly as calm as he looked.

"Mr. Malfoy, you are late, come here." Draco nodded and walked up to the desk, not missing a stride.

Harry, in his distraction following the blonde's approach to the desk, accidentally spilled some of the potion on his hand. Snapping back to reality he quickly wiped it off, cursing himself for not wearing his dragonhide gloves. Where it landed on the table he noticed a slight luminescence but did not feel any different and could not see any kind of reaction on his skin, so he shrugged and checked his notes, making sure the potion was the right color, and he smiled when he saw the exact shad of lilac in the cauldron that was described. "Looks like it's done, will you hand me that phial?"

Darren hummed and nodded, looking back from where his own eyes had wandered to Draco and handing Harry the phial, watching vaguely as he put the liquid into the crystal container. Just as Harry put the stopper in and looked over to where Draco was standing the blonde turned and caught his eye.

Suddenly Harry felt a pain in his head as the world shifted and he was looking at Draco lying on a bed, sleeping contentedly. Harry couldn't help but smile, but then suddenly the scene switched again.

This time harry saw Draco far off, running as if something was after him. Just as he tried to call out and run after the blond, the scene changed.

He saw Voldemort standing over someone. "You have failed me for the last time Malfoy." Harry gasped as the Dark Lord swept his cloak back and Draco was revealed, beaten and sobbing on the ground at the older wizard's feet. "Avada Kadav-"

Just as the flash of green began to build at the tip of Voldemort's wand Harry jerked back to reality, a soft cry of "Draco!" dying on his lips. When he opened his eyes he saw the ceiling first, and then Darren's face. He groaned as he sat up, noticing the look in the eyes of the Slytherin over him. Luckily the other brunette was interrupted right as he began to talk by the Potions Master.

"Mr. Potter, if you are going to disrupt my class, I would appreciate a bit of warning before you black out and start to exclaim in your unconsciousness."

Harry felt a flash of annoyance at the Potion Master's apparent lack of care, but it died when he saw the actual concern in the older man's eyes.

Suddenly Ron and Hermione pushed their way through the small crowd around him. "Harry!" Ron exclaimed at the same moment as Hermione asked, "are you alright?"

Harry groaned and sat up slowly, noticing Draco's face in the background he locked eyes with the blonde momentarily then smiled at his friends. "I'm fine, I just spilled some potion on myself, saw Voldemort, nothing new."

He noticed with a bit of satisfaction the collective shudder that went through the class as he said the Dark Lord's name. "Nothing too crazy. Just general apocalypse stuff." He smiled awkwardly and sat up slowly. "Honestly, I'm okay."

He struggled a bit as he got to his feet but successfully diverted any more questions, though he did notice Draco's concern as they made brief eye contact once more.

He put a stopper on the somehow still full phial and took it up to Snape's desk, where the Potions Master put a label containing his and Darren's names on it. Snape spoke to him quietly. "Am I correct in thinking that you saw a premonition of Mr. Malfoy's death?"

"Among other things, yes..." Harry stopped and looked over his shoulder at the blonde. "The Dark Lord said something about him failing for the last time, and began to cast the Killing Curse... that was when I thrown out of the vision..."

Snape nodded and handed Harry a small bottle, also full of the potion the class was brewing. "You received the effects of the potion through contact with it, but to properly explore the visions, you must consume it. I do not suggest you do it at a time when you may be discovered in the generally catatonic state it induces, and the quieter you are the better. I have had interesting experiences with this potion myself, and my only warning to you is that the visions are not always what they seem, and by trying to prevent one of the events, you may actually cause it."

Harry nodded very slowly as he slipped the phial into his pocket. "Understood, thank you Severus."

The older man nodded very minutely and Harry turned, schooling his face into a rather perfect impression of anger and hatred.

He shot Draco a look as he passed the other teen's desk, smiling in his head as the blonde nodded nearly imperceptibly.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Notes: <strong>This is actually a really good place to stop this~. Chapter 2 will happen... eventually.


End file.
